TFA Optimissa Prime and Rodimus Magnus
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This is the sequel to TFA Prime is a girl. Now Rodimus is stated in as Magnus and he and Optimissa will have their first child soon. Will be a mech or a femme? Will this child become a prime? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_This is the sequel to TFA Prime is a girl. Now Rodimus is stated in as Magnus and he and Optimissa will have their first child soon. Will be a mech or a femme? Will this child become a prime? Read and find out!_

Chapter 1

Optimissa and her husband Rodimus were at home on Cybertron. Rodimus was now training to become the next Mangus. They are going to have their child in 4 months.

Optimissa and Rodimus were starting to get things ready for the sparkling. Optimissa was busy making something. She was making a nice soft booties for her child. She was waiting for Rodimus to come home. She then place a hand on her middle. She remember when told Rodimus she was a month pregnant on earth it was 2 months before they defeated the Decepticons.

She knew she was going to show soon.

Rodimus came through the door. "I'm home!" He said.

"Hi honey." She said. He came over and kissed her face.

"You like the booties I'm making?" She asked.

"They are adorable. Our child would look nice in them." He said.

"Thanks." Optimissa said patting her middle.

"I can't wait to see our little one." Rodimus said.

"Neither can I." Optimissa said.

Optimissa had request she wanted to spend time on earth. Rodimus couldn't disagree a trip to earth couldn't hurt. The high council told them to take the steelhaven to earth. Because Optimissa want to spend couple months there and the trip was set along the lines of near the time of the sparkling birth. Some of the elite guard was coming. Optimus' crew was coming along.

There was some new bots coming a young bot called Hot shot, a bot named Ironhide, a bot named Brawn and a medic called Red alert.

They were starting to pack for there trip. Ratchet was doing on last check up. "Well do you two want to know the gender?" Ratchet asked. "Or you wish to keep it a surprise?"

Rodimus looked at Optimissa and smiled he wanted to know and so did she. "Tell us mech or femme?" Rodimus asked.

Ratchet moved the remote around on Optimissa's belly. "Congratulations it's a femme." Ratchet said.

"Wow we are going to have daughter." Optimissa said.

"This is wonderful." Rodimus said and kissed her.

Optimissa worked on the sparkling blanket it was pink with a red and blue butterfly and orange and red butterfly on it. Optimissa was humming a lullaby.

Today was the day they were leaving for earth. It would be a few more weeks before the sparkling would come. Sari tagged along too. She want to see earth again and see her dad.

They had made it to earth. Professor Sumdac was happy to see his daughter. Optimissa sighed as she rubbed her belly.

Many of the children had questions for her and so did the adult humans. Optimissa was willing to answer them.

A couple of weeks had passed. Optimissa felt like the time was drawing near. Ratchet gave her a check up. "Looks like your little bundle of joy will be here in a week. But there is no telling very few mothers deliver when they are due." Ratchet said.

"Okay," Optimissa said.

The next day. July 18th Optimissa and Rodimus were walking in the park with Optimissa's father Ultra Magnus and Rodimus' father Kup. Ratchet was there to just in case he had to take look at Optimissa or that specail moment comes. Optimissa felt something but thought it was a baby kick at first. She made a face. "Are you alright dear?" Rodimus asked.

"Yes it's just kick a rather strong one." She said.

"Are you sure?" Ultra asked.

"Yes." Optimissa said.

"We can take a break and sit down." Kup suggested.

"You want Ratchet to take a look at you?" Rodimus asked.

"I don't know it was just a kick after all," She said.

"Optimissa I think it would be a good idea if I take a look." Ratchet said.

"I'm okay!" She snapped.

"If you're sure." He said.

Little bit later Optimissa took in a sharp breath. "Are you doing alright?" Rodimus asked her.

"I think so." She said as she took a deep breath and let it out.

"Optimissa I'm starting to get worried." Rodimus said.

"I'm AH!" Optimissa yelled.

Everyone nearby heard her.

"The sparkling is coming!" She said,

Rodimus looked worried so did Kup and Ultra Magnus. Ratchet rushed over He began to look at her. He placed his hands on her middle and pressed. Ratchet nodded and continued to feel.

"Okay Optimissa your are most definitely in labor. " Ratchet said.

"Oh my! But she isn't due for another week!" Rodimus said.

"Sometimes babies come a bit early." Ratchet said.

"Yeah Rodimus you were born at 2 and 1/2 weeks early." Kup said.

"Optimissa was born at a week and a half early." Ultra Magnus said.

"Can we talk about this later? About to give birth here!" Optimissa snapped.

"Optimissa is right." Ratchet said.

"Okay Ratchet is in charge because he is a medic." Ultra Magnus said.

"Alright need to get Optimissa over there." Ratchet said point at an open area of the park that was soft and grassy. Rodimus helped her over their and helped he lay down. Rodimus sat down by her side and held her hand.

"Okay everyone stay calm." Ratchet said.

"What's going on here?" Captain Fanzone said. "I heard a yell from the other side of the park where I was patrolling."

"Sorry, about that it's just oh!" Optimissa said and gritted her teeth.

"Come on out with it!" Fanzone said.

"She was trying to tell you is she is about to have our sparkling." Rodimus said. "In human terms our baby."

"Whoa! Don't have place where she can have it?" Fanzone said.

"Yes the Steelhaven had been called to come to the park so we can get Optimissa into it's medical bay so she can give birth." Kup said.

"I hope it get's here soon." Optimissa said.

"Yeah has be here really soon and I mean it!" Ratchet said.

"What makes you say that you that?" Fanzone asked.

"Because her labor seems to be progressing quickly she is going to have this sparkling soon. She is almost 5 inches dilated for her to start she will have be at 12 inches of dilation." Ratchet said.

"Well this is surprise to me Rodimus' birth took nearly the whole day." Kup said.

"Same for Optimissa." Ultra Magnus said.

Then some clear fluids passed between Optimissa's legs. "Oh slag! Her transmission fluids broke and don't worry it won't hurt the grass or any living creature it's got same compound as earth mothers amniotic fluid it is exactly the same just called by different name by us." Ratchet said.

"Okay but if the ship doesn't get here soon my granddaughter will have to be born in this park." Ultra Magnus said.

"I will have my police force set up a perimeter to keep lookie lous out. I will help officer have training for emergency baby delivery." Fanzone said.

It had almost been an hour and ship was there. "Where is the ship? Optimissa here is 7 inches dilated this baby is going wait." Ratchet said.

"Cliffjumper just commed me he says the ship is having engine problems and they are fixing it. He says they will probably be done two and half hours." Kup said.

"That might be too long." Ratchet said. "We have to prepare for an emergency delivery." He added.

"Do have what you need?" Fanzone asked.

"Yes expect for one thing we need something to wrapped the sparkling in to keep it warm until the ship arrives. Transformers are just like humans when they are born they can't maintain their body temperature." Ratchet said.

A couple came up. "Here use this it's our picnic blanket you can use it. We can eat with out it." They said.

"Thank you." Ratchet said.

An hour passed. "Okay looks like we to deliver the sparkling in the next few minutes." Ratchet said.

"Why?" Kup asked.

"She is 11 and 1/2 inches dilated." Ratchet said.

"Oh dear." Ultra Magnus said.

Ratchet looked. "Okay Optimissa the sparklings is crowning on the next contraction you have to push." Ratchet said.

"Okay." She said.

"Okay deep breath and push!" Ratchet said.

Optimissa groaned and pushed she squeezed Rodimus' hand and her father's Kup sat next to Rodimus hand on her shoulder.

"Okay head's out. Now breathe at my count push again. 1, 2, 3 push!" Ratchet said. The shoulders came out. "Okay Optimissa just one more big push. Now push!" Ratchet said.

The sparkling slipped out into Ratchets hands and it started crying loudly. Everyone was amazed. "What is it?" Fanzone asked.

"It's little girl." Ratchet said as he had the child to Optimissa wrapped in the picnic blanket.

A few minutes later. "We have to wait till ship gets here so I can give her a proper check up with the help of Red alert and the other medics on the ship." Ratchet said as he clamped the cord.

The sparkling had stopped crying she was resting her mother's arms.

"Rodimus you want to do the honors cut the cord?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know." Rodimus said.

"Don't worry I will show you were to cut." Ratchet said taking out the medical shears. He gave Rodimus the shears and pointed where to cut.

Rodimus every so carefully cut it. "There we go." Ratchet said.

Then the ship landed. "You've got to be kidding me." Kup said.

The hatch opened. "Sorry about being late has the sparkling been?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Born yes. We need to give the mother and her new daughter a complete check up." Ratchet said. Optimissa was carried onto the ship.

The check up went smoothly both mother and daughter are fine.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Optimissa was in the medical bay lying in bed being tended to by the medics. Sari and her father came. "Hey I heard about what happened how are you feeling?" Sari asked.

"Tired, but happy." Optimissa answered.

"I'm very happy too." Rodimus said kissing his wife's face.

Ratchet and the medics were taking care of the sparkling. Ratchet was measuring her. "Okay 34'' long." Ratchet said. He put the sparkling on the scale. "56 pounds," Ratchet said. The sparkling began fuss. Ratchet gave small laugh. "Don't worry little one I still have to look at a few things." Ratchet told the infant.

Ratchet and the medics began to check the the child's reflexes. The child was not enjoying it. Ratchet was testing the walking reflex. He placed the child's feet on the flat surface of the table and she began to move her feet as if trying to walk. After that the medics had to take and energon sample. Ratchet drew a little from her heel after pricking it with a needle. When he did the sparkling let out a loud cry.

"I know bad medic, but all done." He said putting the child in a diaper and swaddling her in soft pink blanket. He hand the child to her mother.

Optimissa looked at her daughter. "You know Rodimus she looks like you." Optimissa told her husband.

"You know she does look like him." Kup said. Ultra Magnus had to agree.

"What are you going to name her?" Sari asked.

"Oh I don't know." Rodimus said.

"She looks like a fiery ruby. A fire ruby." Kup said.

"I think we have name, Fireruby." Optimissa said.

"Yeah that does suit her." Rodimus said.

"I don't believe it I named my own granddaughter." Kup said.

Optimissa's team came in. "AW!" They said.

"She's very cute." Bumblebee said.

"And pretty." Bulkhead told them.

"Sweet little spark, Prowl would have loved seeing this child. Probably teach her some of his ninja moves." Jazz said.

"Yes he would of." Optimissa said.

Grimlock came. "She small." Grimlock told them as he saw the sparkling.

"Of course she is, she's a sparkling. But she'll grow." Optimissa said.

Then Fireruby began to cry. "She loud!" Snarl said.

"AW!" Optimus and Rodimus cooed. Ratchet handed Optimissa a bottle so she could feed the child. Fireruby started suckling right away. Rodimus gently stroked his daughter's head.

"She might be a prime one day." Ultra Magnus said.

"You believe so?" Optimissa asked.

"Yes," Ultra Magnus said.

Fireruby finished her bottle and was burped by her mother. Bumblebee reached out his hand but looked a little nervous. "You can touch her Bumblebee gently." Optimissa said.

Bumblebee touched Fireruby. "Wow her armor is so soft and warm." he said.

Fireruby was fast asleep she was pretty content. Soon she will be on Cybertron and learn to be an Autobot maybe she will be a really great Prime.

Sparkling cuteness up a head!

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Fireruby is cooing while being held by Ultra Magnus. "Yes I'm your grandfather Ultra Magnus. But soon your daddy will be Magnus. Then it will be Ultra." Ultra Magnus said. "Well you don't understand what I'm saying." he said. Fireruby just cooed and sucked her thumb while looking at him.

Kup came over. Ultra Magnus handed her to him. "Hello sweetie, you are very lovely you are fine little Autobot yes you are." Kup said. Fireruby yawned and fell asleep.

"Okay everyone it's time to let Fireruby get some rest." Ratchet said taking the sparkling placing her in the med-bay crib.

After a couple of days they headed back to Cybertron. Fireruby cooed she was looking out the window of the spaceship her mother was holding her. "Look that's earth, that is where you were born but you are Cybertronian." Optimissa said.

Fireruby was curious about Sari. Touching the young techno-organic. "I think she likes you." Rodimus told Sari.

Sari smiled at this Fireruby was in her bassinet watching a mobile spin around. A gift from Rodimus' old boot camp buddy Blaster. An Autobot symbol was in the middle and animals spun around it.

Fireruby was soon fast asleep. Soon they arrived on Cybertron all the Autobots heard what happened. Alpha Trion saw the sparkling. "What fine young child." Alpha Trion said.

Perceptor came over. "Fine young child a fine red with orange and yellow flames. Bright optics, shiny armor, nice audios" Perceptor said and the Fireruby grabbed him. "Quite strong too a very child." Perceptor said.

Everyone looked and oohed and aahed at the sparkling. Fireruby was a very lively sparkling. Soon she will become a fine young Autobot.

8 months later. Fireruby was happy and healthy young sparkling she was on ground crawling around exploring. When she learned how to crawl her parents sparkling proofed their home. Kup did the same for his home and so did Ultra. Rodimus was now Magnus.

Rodimus was at work and Optimissa was caring for the sparkling. "Mommy loves you. Your daddy is the Magnus. Just like your grandfather was my father." she said. Rodimus came in. "Hi sweetie." she said.

"Hi love," Rodimus said. Then he took Fireruby into his arms. "How is my little princess!" he asked. Fireruby cooed and touched her fathers face.

Today Kup was watching his 10 month old granddaughter. "You are so cute." Kup said. Fireruby cooed and touched Kup's face. Fireruby began to squirm around she wanted to play. "Looks like someone could use some play time." Kup said. He placed her on the ground on her play blanket. Kup worked the jack in the box with Fireruby in his lap. Then a little turbo fox jumped up.

Fireruby began to cry. The Jack in the box scared her. Kup chuckled a stroked her back. "It's okay." he cooed. Kup then got out the jumping jack and put Fireruby in it. Fireruby started bouncing right away. The jumping jack was her favorite. She loved to bounce. She was laughing she was having a good time. Kup came over. "Soon mommy and daddy will come to pick you up." Kup said. Kup smelled something.

"Someone needs a diaper change." Kup said picking her up. He placed her on the changing table took off the diaper, cleaned her up and put baby powder on her back side then put a clean diaper on her. "There good as new." Kup said.

Rodimus and Optimissa came in. "Hello Kup, did Fireruby behave?" Optimissa asked.

"She was a little angel." Kup answered.

Fireruby stuck her foot in her mouth. "AW!" everyone in the room cooed. Soon Fireruby yawned and fell asleep. She had quite day.

A few months later. Fireruby was trying to walk. "Come on sweetie." Rodimus said. Fireruby took about 6 steps before falling. Fireruby pushed herself up and tried again. "Boy we have a determined kid." Rodimus said.

"We sure do." Optimissa said.

After a couple of weeks Fireruby was toddling all over the house. "I can't believe how much Fireruby has grown." Ultra said.

"Yeah she is almost a toddler now which means the real challenges of parenting are just up ahead." Kup said.

"But she seems to be having funny." Optimissa said.

"Yes my little girl." Rodimus said. Rodimus began to think soon Fireruby would be into boys.

"What you thinking about son?" Kup asked.

"Soon my little girl will be into things boys." Rodimus said.

"Son that is years away, right now enjoy her like this." Kup said.

"Okay Dad I'll try." Rodimus said.

"Dada," Fireruby said. She had been talking for awhile. Rodimus came over and picked her up. Fireruby giggled and hugged Rodimus.

To be continued.


End file.
